


The Paint Incident

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Flash fics, M/M, Short Fics, Weird, You've been warned, awful aus, hate of PETA, not PETA friendly, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Spideyfist<br/>Notes: This was just totally them. It fit perfectly and I couldn’t stop myself.<br/>Awful AU #189<br/>“I saw PETA attack you with red paint because of your dorky leather pants and even though I’m a vegetarian I really don’t like PETA so here, let me help you.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paint Incident

Peter had been heading home, he’d crashed at Johnny’s the night before and he was half asleep for most of the bus ride. He’d had to borrow some of Johnny’s clothes and he felt a bit awkward and out of place dressed up like his friend always did.

He was uncomfortable with the way the leather pants clung to him, but hell this is the kind of shit Johnny always dressed him in. It’s like he was his friend’s personal baby doll the way he cooed at him and threw clothes at him. Peter wrinkled his nose at the thought, Johnny was a few fries short of a happy meal for sure.

He climbed off the bus at the last stop and yawned and decided to step inside the small coffee shop the he always passed on the way home from the stop.

Getting his drink and his muffin went off without a hitch, and it helped there was a pretty blonde guy by the window. Peter couldn’t help eye him up even as he yawned into his elbow.

His gaze was so intent on the blonde that he didn’t pay attention to really anyone else in or out of the café. That’s why he was frozen in shock when someone yelled murderer in his face and he was suddenly covered in red paint.

He tugged on his shirt as he tried to blink through the haze of red coating his eyes. Suddenly there was a gentle hand at his elbow and someone was wiping at his face with something soft.

Danny had seen the guy walk into the little shop he loved spending time in. He was adorable in an unknowingly hipster way in dorky leather pants. Danny usually didn’t go for guys like that but something about the awkward young man drew him in.

That’s one reason as soon as he’d seen some PETA douche that frequented the café drench the guy in paint the was on his feet, bag in hand, grabbing out his extra shirt.

The guy seemed shell shocked as he tried to blink and wipe paint from his eyes. Danny without sparing his shirt a care in the world was wiping at his face gently.

“Fuck this shit.” Peter said loudly, finally able to glare at paint guy, he patted pretty blondie on the hand, “Not you man,” before he turned back to the paint dude, “Seriously? Fuck you, this is bullshit and I didn’t even want to wear these pants today but walking around naked is frowned upon and Johnny stole my pants.”

Danny couldn’t help but snicker at the other man’s frustrated rambling, he still held onto his elbow, so he tugged him ever slightly “Come, I live around the corner and you can shower and get the paint out of your hair before it dries?”

Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit amused at this but nodded, “I’m Peter…and this is the first and last day I’ve ever worn leather.”

“I’m Danny, vegetarian but not a supporter of PETA.” Danny smiled at the way Peter seemed to light up at his introduction.

“I think this is the start of a beautiful thing Danny. I may have to thank Johnny…” Peter trailed off, looking down at his paint covered body, “in a few months.”


End file.
